Don't Make Me Hurt You
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Juuromaru is hungry. Yura tries her best to find him food, and Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with it. Inspired oneshot.


"Juromaru is hungry."

The silver haired youkai turned around slowly.

Yura of the Hair was staring at him pleadingly.

He sighed. "Yura, when I said you could keep him, I distinctly remember including the statement that you had to be responsible for him. And that includes walks and feeding."

"I know, but we've run out of lesser demons and animals!"

"The whole forest?" Sesshomaru gestured around them. He listened for a moment, then decided that she seemed to be right. There was no ruffling of undergrowth or birds squabbling.

"We've only been here for a few days."  
Yura ran her hands through Juromaru's hair affectionately. "He gets hungry a lot."

"I can see that."

"Khh..."

There was a moment of silence.

Sesshomaru pulled his kimono away from Juromaru's grasp, shaking it.

"Can I feed him your arm?"  
"No!"  
Yura pouted. "What about Inuyasha's arm?"

"Tempting as that is, I fear it's a lot more trouble than it's worth. I am going to go to the stream. If you figure something out, come tell me before rushing off."

Yura frowned as Sesshomaru stalked away. She turned back to Juromaru, bending down as she continued to play with his hair. "Sesshy's no fun, is he? No, he's not. Yura's fun though. She'll find you something to eat fluffykins."

Jaken edged towards her. "Er, Lady Yura? It might be wise to step away from the path, in case Inuyasha shows up."

Yura focused on the small demon. For a moment she frowned. Then her expression turned into a grin. "Jaken.."

"Y-Yes, Lady Yura?"  
"Come here.."

"Yura! Don't you dare try to feed Jaken to that thing either!" Sesshomaru shouted from the stream.

Yura pouted again as Jaken scurried off.

"I guess we'll have to search for something for you to eat by ourselves fuzzykins."

"Hkkk..."

"Come on then." She grinned, taking him by the hand.

Jaken watched them go from the safety of a semi-close tree.

-

"This whole place is deserted!" Yura stomped her foot on a plant. "You'd think there'd be a village around here or something." She paused, remembering a few days ago. "Oh right, there was."

Juromaru watched her patiently.

She sighed. "What I really want to do is join Sesshy for a dip. But hungry is hungry."

A devious look crossed her face. "You know, I have an idea.."

She took his hand again.

-

Sesshomaru was deeply enjoying the chance to have a relaxing dip in the stream. He let out a sigh. It was incredibly peaceful here. Not only was Rin asleep on the bank, but Yura and Juromaru were gone too. Of course, Juromaru eating anything that may have proved a threat to Rin was also relaxing. And the birds were taken care of as well. Silence...was truly bliss.

"GEIGEKI!"

He looked up just in time to see Yura hurtling towards the water, Juromaru close behind.

"What the hell?.!" He managed before the wave sent him floating.

"Hii, Sesshy! We couldn't find anything, so I decided that maybe the stream has some fish?"

"Unless he already ate them!" Sesshomaru coughed, getting a footing again in the suddenly turbulent water. Yura grinned and dived under. For a few moments he was left to stare at Juromaru, who stared right back. Yura resurfaced right next to him, a struggling fish held tightly in her hand. "I got one! Come on Juromaru! Food!"

Sesshomaru attempted to back away as the psychotic youkai sliced through the water towards them.

"Yura! Go over there!"  
"Why?" Yura pouted, still waving the fish.

"I don't think he likes me."  
"Nonsense! He loves you! Isn't that right fluffykins?"  
Juromaru was intent on the fish. He lunged for it, sending the three of them underwater. For awhile Sesshomaru struggled to reach the surface. He flailed upward, gasping. He opened his eyes. Juromaru was staring at him determinedly. Sesshomaru froze. Something was on his head. He reached up a hand to try and throw the fish off.

"HISSS!"

And stopped. In the middle of the stream he was easy prey. Juromaru slid towards him.

"Fluffykins! Come here, Juromaru! Yura wants you!"  
Juromaru turned around, and to Sesshomaru's amazement, hurried off towards Yura.

She hugged him. "There's a good Fluffykins! I've got a nice big fish here for you!"

Juromaru looked down at the three foot long fish that floated to the surface. He attacked it ravenously. Yura waded towards Sesshomaru. "Let me get that." She grinned, flicking the fish off.

"Yura...You just saved me."  
Her grin turned into a seductive smile. She reached up to trail a finger down his chest and whispered into his ear with a breathy voice.

"Yes, but you can repay me later. Would you like to know what I'm in the mood for right now?"  
"...What?"

"A good, hard, DUNKING!"

Before he could respond, she jumped up and rammed her hands down on his head.

Splash.


End file.
